


Doing Something About It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Date Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Children, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Crushes, Daughters, Daydreaming, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Dreams, Falling In Love, First Date, Friendship, General, Licking, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Pre-Slash, Sons, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny finally admitted that he is in love with Steve, & had a crush on him for the past 6 to 7 years, What he will do about it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my new series, Read it & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny finally admitted that he is in love with Steve, & had a crush on him for the past 6 to 7 years, What he will do about it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my new series, Read it & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was watching his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, do his usual routine swim, & the blond was actually oogling the fine former navy specimen in the water, At first, He did not to admit that he had a crush on him, but it was hard to deny, He didn't want to ruin the friendship, & partnership, that they established. Also, He was afraid of rejection coming from the Five-O Commander.

 

He sometimes dream about those strong arms around him, comforting him at night, when they are sleeping or his wonderful mouth around his hard & erected cock, sucking him, til his brains were out of his head, Then caressing him, & fucking him hard. Or, He will dream about licking every part of that muscled body, making him shiver & scream out his name, as he does that, & then torture his large, & shapely cock, then leaving love bites, & claiming bites. He was actually daydreaming about that, & their possible future together.

 

He thought about his children, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" Edwards, & he said this thinking, as he thought of them & Steve interacting with each other, & it brought a smile on his face, **"God, They are peas in a pod, when they get together, There is nothing more, than seeing that everyday"** , He was back from his daydream, as he saw his super seal walking up to their chairs, grab the towel, he set there, & dry off.

 

He decided to put himself out of his misery, & bite the bullet, sort of speak, He looked at his object of his affections, & said, "Steve, I was wondering, Would you like to go with me ?, There is this new place, I know, It has the most delicious Italian Food around, What do you say ?", The Man in question smiled, & said, "Sure, Danno, It sounds like fun, How about you pick me up or we can meet up at the place, Say around 7 ?", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & felt relieved, "Perfect", he said, & then he spent the rest of his time, enjoying the show that Steve puts on every time, that he dries himself off, after he comes out of the ocean, when he goes for a swim.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
